Some Take Pills
by Americanpyscho
Summary: Two words: Insomnia sucks. It's ruthless, painful, and can lead to bigger demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I had this idea in my head and I had to get it out. I'm not sure how frequent updates will be and it might just be a short story, but I just want to throw this out there and see what you all think.**

 **I've seen stuff like this with Donnie, but I thought hey, why not do a story like this with Mikey? Because really I just love Mikey c: who doesn't?**

 **Revised: 6/18/15**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing because I'm not cool enough to own TMNT.**

At a certain time during the night, if you are unfortunate enough to be awake, you can feel silence filling you up like a balloon. The quiet will softly brush against your ears and spread across your entire body. There is no remedy to this effect. The best you can do is pull your legs out from under the covers and stare at the ceiling. Personally, I spend this silence decrypting the cracks and crannies above me.

In a way, it can be frighteningly peaceful. For once, I lie still and just listen to the noise around me. I notice the whoosh of air that trickles past my nose as my lungs inhale and exhale with life. If I pay close attention I can hear blood streaming throughout my veins and my heartbeat banging against the bed sheets. All these sounds echo throughout the entire room. It's amazing, nothing is ever truly silent.

I can't sleep.

What else is new? I haven't been sleeping well for about two weeks now. Last night I got a measly two hours, which is extremely disappointing. I scoff at the younger me who refused to take naps as a child. I had too much energy then and not enough time in the day to use it. Now I would give my arm to have at least five hours of rest. Never would I have thought that I'd miss sleep this much. I miss the comforts of covers coaxing me into dreams and the sweet side of a cold pillow kissing my cheek. I miss waking up in the morning ready to start my day. It's one of those things that you don't realize how important it is until it's gone.

At three o'clock time slows down and I become separate from the world. It like living life through a fishbowl.

I don't feel tired, at three in the morning I am past the point of exhaustion. It's a catatonic state.

A slight chill is in the air but it doesn't bother me. Nothing could bribe me back under the sheets, not when they only suffocate and tempt me with the promise of unsatisfied sleep. I am a balancing act of awake and dreams nowadays.

Even during the few hours I do manage, it never lasts. I usually end up waking in an hour or two, thrashing around the bed and tossing and turning until the mattress squeaks from irritation.

So after two weeks I know better than to try to fall back asleep. Instead I just gaze at my ceiling and let my mind wander. My body shifts from time to time, I can never help the need to fidget.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not sure why I can't sleep. Every night I consider talking to Donnie about it but the poor guy has enough on his mind right now. He has more important issues than to mess with my sleeping troubles. Besides I'm positive I can take care of myself. It's not like this is seriously fatal or anything. Just sleeping problems. Everyone has them at least once in their lifetime, right?

I sigh and turn my head to the clock. It has only been five minutes. I groan and sit up in my bed. I stretch out my limbs and figure if I can't sleep, why stay here?

I swing my legs off my bed and push to my feet. I then wade out of the chaos that I call a room and stiffly walk into the open Lair. As I shuffle along my eyes glance around, taking note of everything I see. The whisper of stillness rumbles in my stomach and makes me uneasy. It's weird to see the Lair so dead. It feels so lifelike during the day and yet so solemn and depressing at night.

Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do to kill time. Anything too noisy will wake up my brothers and what's worse than an angry Raph? A tired angry Raph.

I glance at Donnie's work area and my feet move before I tell them too. I slowly open the door hoping my night-thriving brother to be there. Even if he were passed out at his desk I would still appreciate his presence. He has a soothing and comforting aura. But he isn't here. He must have figured his bed rather than his desk chair would be more comfortable tonight. Seem's like his constant nightly decision, the chair or the bed. I stride towards the desk and sit in said swivel chair. I pull my knees up to my plastron and hug them. I slowly spin myself until I grow dizzy.

When I stop, I stare down at the scattered papers covering the desk. Some of his tools clutter in the corner across from his computers. I read a sloppy equation scribbled on the top paper and wish I could understand it.

I have never been jealous of Donnie's intelligence. I mean sure it would be nice if I could catch onto that mechanic psychobabble sometimes but I am not jealous. Maybe it's because he doesn't rub it in that his IQ could flatten the rest of ours like a steamroller. Not saying that Leo, Raph, and I aren't smart but it's different. Splinter often reminds us that there are all kinds of intelligence, there is not a single definition.

I pick up a strange tool I have never seen before and examine it. I can't tell if it's one of his inventions or he found it in the junk yard. I play with it out of curiosity. I probably shouldn't mess with it. I'm not sure what It does and I'd rather not break it. Donnie would forbid me from ever touching any of his stuff ever again. Ah, brothers. They're loads of fun really.

I don't make as many mistakes as much as my brothers exaggerate. I can't deny that sometimes, I don't always think things through, but that can also be said about the hothead. He leaps to conclusions and fires into to battle. Our lack of thinking are for completely different reasons. Honestly though, neither of us are as bad as we used to be. We've grown up a bit, we've become more experienced. Except lately, I feel fairly foolish. I haven't been doing great with the whole using-my-head-and-not-making-a-fool-out-of-myself thing. I don't know what my problem is. Perhaps it's the lack of sleep or maybe just the stress. It's been more stressful this past month with the gangs. It seems to be taking it's toll on all of us, stress can really get you down.

I look at the clock, 3:10.

I groan loudly and toss the strange tool back into the clutter. It clunks against metal and I slam my head into the papers.

Why does time drag on only when you don't want it to?

* * *

My body twitches with aches as my fuzzy brain snaps to attention. Where am I?

I slap my tongue against my mouth and slowly open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep but I don't remember when. Honestly, who cares? Sleep is sleep.

My head snuggles into the papers full of equations and blueprints. A deep cough draws my attention and my eyes focus on the green shelled body causally leaning against the desk. I glance up at him without moving my head and his kind eyes are shimmering with amusement.

Donnie.

Well, he's not the worst sight to wake up to.

"Comfy chair, isn't it?" He beams with a small smile.

"You know, it's not that bad." I admit and close my eyes once more. The heaviness and pressure on them is almost painful.

"And yet you all make fun of me." His voice is light and it settles the cold thoughts from my late night pity party. I lift my head and the paper sticks to my forehead. I let it fall back down by itself before rolling out the stiffness in my neck. I may have gotten some sleep but I am still utterly exhausted.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Donnie asks.

"I had trouble sleeping last night." I admit with a soft shrug. A bit of concern flashes across his brown eyes. I am quick to back up my story.

"Just wasn't sleepy. I thought if anything could make me tired, it'd be this mumbo jumbo." I gesture to the equations. I persuade the sides of my mouth to tilt into a charming smile. His own mouth slides into a pout but it doesn't match the brilliant fun in his eyes.

"I find those rather fun actually." He nods at the mathematics. I raise my brows.

"Fun? I don't even know what I'm looking at. Why does math add letters? It makes everything more complicated."

"Well, to each his own I guess." He coincides with a small chuckle. He leans back slightly and holds onto the edge of the desk with both hands. One leg is bent while the other is extended. It's funny, it's almost as if he is more relaxed here than even his own bedroom. This is his domain, his lair within the Lair.

"What are these even for?" I ask and look once more at the jumble of letters and numbers on the paper. Donnie shrugs and grins sheepishly.

"Ooh nothing really. I was bored and needed to challenge myself."

I am positive my face pinches into a mixture of confusion, disgust, and disbelief all in one. Who on this planet earth does math problems because they are bored?

"Donnie my man, you have very strange remedies to boredom."

He grins slowly and his head tilts.

"Well you enjoy comics. Math in a way is a lot like reading except it's in a different language." He suggests.

"Well the plot must be terrible."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"To each his own." He repeats. I glance up at my big brother and try to match his warm smile but it comes out all funny. I can feel the muscles in my face failing from exhaustion. I'm sure it's not something that will get pass his notice.

"Are you sure you are alright Mikey?" He inquires.

Told you it wouldn't. I bet he can see the exhaustion oozing out of me.

"Well if I were Raph, I'd say I was peachy." I assure him.

He gives a slight smile and the concern fades away for now. It's funny how quickly and assuredly he believes me. Why shouldn't he? He and I hardly ever keep secrets from each other. I remember one time when we were very little, about five or six, Raph and I found a secret tunnel in the sewers and he made me swear to not tell anyone else because he wanted it to be his tunnel only. So of course I had to tell Donnie. Raph refused to speak to me for a whole day. At that age, I was distraught by the thought of being shunned and ignored for an entire day. I cried and Splinter was beside himself with frustration at our silliness.

Long back story short, Donnie and I don't keep secrets.

Don pushes away from his desk and straightens his spine. He's always trying to look taller despite the fact that all of us are around the same height. Well, except Raph whose pushing 5'3 and I'm _barely_ shorter than Leo and Donnie.

"So are you going to come eat or would you rather stay and drool on my desk some more?"

"It's tempting, but have I ever said no to food?"

I get up way too fast and fall into step next to him. As we make our way to the most beautiful place in the Lair, the kitchen, I grow increasingly lightheaded and nauseous.

I'm actually not as hungry as I thought.

I glance at Donnie from the corner of my eyes. He's in a good mood this morning which means he must have gotten a lot of sleep. Maybe he sucked out all of mine for himself. Sleep stealer. My shoulders slump as I walk and my eyes droop heavily. I just want to sleep, I want to be my cheerful, well rested self again. It is seriously a mixed up day when I'm the one dragging my feet and Donnie is all beaming and radiant. It's not right! What's gone wrong with this world?

As we both enter the kitchen we go our separate ways. Donnie to the coffee and me to the cabinet of dry breakfast food. Raph and Leo are already here and being rather loud and rowdy for this early in the morning. They both are holding up boxes of cereal.

"That's a load of crap!"

In one corner of the ring, a young firey Raphael supports Coco puffs, chocolaty goodness rolled up into a crunchy ball that leaves the taste-buds wanting.

"It's more nutritious."

In the other corner, a skilled and courageous Leonardo represents Honey nut Cheerios, an original and classic to be sure.

"It tastes like cardboard." Raph retorts.

Donnie and I exchange a look.

"Apparently they don't understand 'to each his own.'" I observe dryly to Donnie. Leo and Raph are too busy shoving the boxes in each others faces to notice us.

"They just aren't as sophisticated as we are." He grins and turns back to his coffee. I too smile and run through my meal options. I glance at all the boxes of poptarts, cereals, oatmeals and more but find none of them to be appealing. The longer I look at the food the more I realize I am not hungry. In fact, I'm starting to feel rather nauseous. Well, I have to eat something! So I opt for a boring granola bar and plop down at the table. I slowly munch and listen to the chorus of the 'my-cereal-can-beat-up-your-cereal' debate.

Is it really possible to be so tired you lose your appetite? I sigh, loud enough to cause unwanted attention. Soon all three of my siblings zoom in on me. Great.

"What's the matter with you?" Raph asks rougher then I'm sure he intended. I force a sleepy smile on my face.

"Nothing just tired." Well technically that isn't a lie. Still, Donnie's concern reappears and I hold back the desire to chuck my granola bar at Raph. Leo eyes me curiously but doesn't seem to be worried. Raph apparently thinks nothing of it. In fact, he actually smirks in a, oh so Raph-like way.

"Well well, would you like at that. Turns out the energizer bunny _does_ run out of batteries." He teases. Normally I'd say something in response to a comment like that, something witty if I do say so myself, but I'm just not feeling it today. My brain is working at half speed and it's too much energy to come up with words. I have done all my smart remarks for the day and it isn't even nine o'clock yet. So I don't say anything, I just nibble on my pathetic excuse for a breakfast. Well-rested Mikey would be ashamed for such a small meal, especially an important one!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Donnie asks seriously. Leo and Raph look back and forth between Donnie and myself, his concern spreads to them like wild fire. I can almost hear the instant crack of worry in the air. They all glance at me with suspicious eyes. What do I say? I mean I'm sure I'm okay but I don't _feel_ okay. I feel like death had a slumber party and didn't let anyone sleep. Really not my kind of party.

At that moment, Splinter waddles in and we all sit up straighter.

"Good morning Master Splinter." We say in unison. He smiles warmly at us, his usual morning twinkle in his eye.

Saved by the rat.

We proceed to eat our breakfasts in silence. I have escaped the gruesome interrogation and the serious gazes.

Seriously, brothers worry too much.

* * *

(Leo)

 _Thump_. "Donnie."

 _Thump_. "Donnie."

 _Thump_. "Donnie."

I turn my head after a straight minute of noise and I watch Mikey lethargically beat his head on the Lab doors.

 _Thump_. "Donnie."

 _Thump_. "Donnie."

"MIKEY." A loud and very angry voice radiates through the doors. I can't help the smile spread across my face when I realize what must have happened. I walk towards Mikey and he turns to me when he feels my presence approaching. His dour face snaps into a warm smile.

"Hey Leo! What's happening?" He bashfully rubs the back of his head.

"Hey Mike, what did you do this time?" I grin. Mikey puts on a hurt face and lays his hand to his plastron as if I deeply insulting him.

"Do? I can't imagine why you would think I would ever _do_ anything." He sticks his chin in the air.

"Well, why else would you be loitering outside Donnie's lab?"

"Because he is a mean and grumpy old turtle. He kicked me out for no reason." Mikey protests rather proudly.

"Shockingly, I find that hard to believe." I tease. Mikey's proud face falls instantly. He leans in and points at the door.

"In my defense, it's a mess in there. If he doesn't want me knocking into stuff he shouldn't have things on the floor for me to trip—"

"Your room is a mess and you do just fine in there!" The muffled voice shouts again. Miley turns back to the closed door.

"That's different! I know where things are in there. Come on! I said I was sorry!" Mikey appeals to Donnie. I don't bother to hide my grin.

"You're not coming back in here." Donnie shouts back in a sing song voice.

Mikey sighs in defeat, "fine." He turns to me, smiling again. "I guess I'll bother you then. What are you up to bro?"

"I was thinking about going for a run, I could use some fresh—"

"Can I come with you." Mikey interjects quickly. I stammer,

"Oh, well, it'll be boring I'm just—"

"Leo for the sake of my mental health, take him!" The muffled and rather desperate voice pleas. Mikey doesn't take offense; in fact he gives me a rather charming smile and winks.

I shake my head and sigh. Diabolical this one.

I don't mind him coming along except now I have to keep both eyes on my mischievous little brother. It's not that Mikey can't handle himself, it has nothing to do with Miley at all. Instead it's my inability to relax. Watching out for brothers have become an involuntary action, like breathing.

"Okay fine, come on then." I huff and head towards the entrance of the Lair. Mikey is quick on my heels and grinning.

* * *

(Leo)

Something is wrong.

When out on patrols, we keep the same pace as to not lose each other. However, if we were fully racing, Mikey and I would be fighting for first. He's fast, possibly faster than me.

At the moment, he's struggling to even keep up with me. I know something isn't right. I hear his harsh breathing and when I glance over my shoulder I notice a painful look on his face. If he wasn't feeling well he would have said something to me by now. Unless there's something he's trying to hide.

I suddenly skid to a halt before jumping to the next roof. Not prepared to stop, Mikey stumbles and blunders past me. I catch his arm before he falls off the building and pull him backwards. After he regains his balance, he rests his hands on his knees and leans over.

"Heads—up—would have—been—nice." Mikey wheezes. I frown at his obvious state of distress. With closer inspection he seems pale and his skin is cold to the touch. Yet I can see the glistening of sweat on his forehead.

"Mikey, you don't look good." I say and put a hand on his shell.

"Really? I thought I was the pretty one." He tries to tease but it doesn't have the same punch when it comes out of troubled breathing. He inhales sharply and his face twists into shock and discomfort. It looks like he's about to throw up.

"Actually, maybe I'll sit down for a second." He slumps to the ground and puts his head between his legs. I slowly squat next to him and study him with a grim expression.

"What's going on?" I ask him quietly and keep one hand on his shell.

"I feel light headed." Mikey whispers. I frown deeply. If he were feeling sick he definitely would have said something sooner. Plus he seemed perfectly fine this morning. He did mention he was a bit tired at breakfast but he didn't look sick. I place the back of my hand against his forehead, he isn't feverish.

There must be something else wrong. What troubles me most is that he didn't say anything. That isn't like Mikey, he can be a real pain when he's sick. Is he trying to hide something? It would be best to consult Donnie about this. Time to cut this run short. Once his breathing is back under control I ask him lightly,

"You okay?"

He nods his head hesitantly. I grab his arm and slowly help him up.

"Come on, we gotta get you home and talk to Donnie." I command. Mikey pulls away from me and avoids eye contact.

"No, I'm fine. Really! I can keep going." He protests. Concern stabs at my skin. He's acting so weird.

 _It's probably nothing Leo, calm down,_ I tell myself.

"Michelangelo." I snap sharply and it makes Mikey flinch. Pulling out the full name always works on him.

"There's no point in arguing about this is there?" Mikey sighs.

"None."

 **So yeah, there it is. Tell me what you think of it c:**

 **Again, I don't know how frequent updates will be because I'm going to try to focus on my other story but, we shall see.**

 **REVIEW I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't written in a long while! And I still have to write another chapter to my first story but I needed to write something else for a while. I needed to get out of that story for a moment. I hope this chapter two is up to expectations.**

 **c: enjoy.**

"Give it to me straight doctor, am I dying?" I grab his shoulders.

"Don't be melodramatic." Donnie swats my hands off of him. "I believe you are suffering from a mild case of insomnia."

Insomnia huh? That sucks.

I huff and sprawl backwards. "That's basically the same thing."

I lay my arms out and sigh dramatically in distress. Donnie crosses his arms and contemplates me and my new condition.

"While it's definitely not the same thing, it can be pretty serious and pretty brutal."

"Yeah, it _feels_ like death." I groan. He frowns and looks up at the ceiling.

"You are not dying now stop it." He tries to sound annoyed but he's too worried for it to sound genuine. I don't know too much about insomnia but I do know it's not uncommon. I remember watching an infomercial on a medication that help people who can't sleep. If I remember correctly, it said either ten or fifteen percent of people will experience sleeping problems like insomnia in their lifetime. To be honest I'm not completely sure what that means. How many people is that in comparison? Is that a lot? The infomercial made it sound like a lot. Man, now I'm part of a statistic.

I sit back up and ditch the drama.

"Well, is there anything we can do about it? Or am I just going to have to suffer?" I ask, seriously this time. I fold my hands in my lap and rub my thumbs together. The more I think about this insomnia business the more anxious it's making me. Donnie's face tell me the answer before he does, no, not really.

"Well insomnia is often caused by stress or a major life changing event. It's possible if we eliminated your stress, it will most likely get better."

Eliminate my stress? Well that's it, insomnia for life.

"Got it. Suffer through it it is." This time, my tone is more flustered than joking. Donnie frowns and rubs his chin.

"Well, is there anything you're really stressed about?" he asks. I stare at him. He's playing therapist Don now. Soon he's going to be asking me, how does that make you feel?

I shrug. "Nothing more than the usual stress for a mutant ninja turtle." I tap my thumbs together in my lap.

"That really narrows it down." Donnie sighs and uncrosses his arms. His frown deepens the more he realizes, this is not going to be easy.

"Sorry dude, nothing significant comes to mind." I respond apologetically. That is the honest truth, I have no idea. I didn't even know that I could be so stressed that It was would affect my sleep. It's not like I haven't been stressed out before. I mean look at our lives. We end up saving worlds, keeping the peace, and staying in plenty of trouble. When aren't we stressed?

Perhaps there has been an unusual amount of gang activity that's been harder to control but nothing else stands out, nothing else is different. I have had no life changing events. So why can't I sleep? Why am I being driven past exhaustion?

It's dawning on me that I could struggle with this for a long time. Insomnia isn't scary, just daunting.

"And there's nothing else we can do to help it?" I mutter again. I stare down at my hands, feeling slightly embarrassed. I know the answer, I just wish he suddenly had a different one. Donnie's face scrunches as he thinks and if I weren't so dour I would have chuckled.

"Well, there are some sleeping medications that could but I don't know how we could get those. We can't exactly see a doctor."

"Awesome." I sigh and massage my forehead. I feel lightheaded again and close my eyes. This sounds worse and worse. Donnie puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I know insomnia is really rough."

I slowly look back up and scrutinize his sincere face. Does he know? Is that a generalization or is he speaking from experience? It wouldn't surprise me. Actually, it would explain some of his erratic sleeping habits. I thought they were unusual quirks of his but maybe it's more than that, maybe he has struggled with this too. I mean if this is stress related then it's shocking all of us aren't insomniacs. Stress is an occupational guarantee in this family.

Stress in which my brothers don't need more of. Oh gosh, will I become a burden to them? What's going to happen if I get worse? I'm not an expert but I know not sleeping isn't good. I already feel awful and sick, what if it gets worse? My brothers will feel helpless. I know them, they're going to want to do something for me. Unfortunately, I don't want them to. They have other issues to deal with.

I slide my hand back down in my lap and manage to plaster a bright smile on my face. It's masking the dread I really feel.

"Ah whatever. Who really needs sleep anyways?" I shrug it off. Donnie eyes me curiously.

"Everybody." He mumbles.

"Well I'm not everybody." I smirk but he doesn't return it. "I'm better."

His brown eyes darken with cold emotion. "Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble sleeping earlier?"

I feel a dash of guilt. I sigh again, Insomnia is prone to make me sigh apperently.

"You already have enough going on at the moment and I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean you did just say there isn't much we can do anyways so turns out this was all pointless." I explain. Donnie's sour expression doesn't change. His eyes just grow dimmer.

"I didn't say we can't, I just meant it won't be easy." He restates slowly as if he's not quite sure of his words. I try to ignore the 'we'. I hate how worried Donnie already is. He's acting like this is fatal, he's acting like I'm on my deathbed. I appreciate his concern but I don't want this to affect him as well as me. This is my problem, making it his problem too is almost selfish of me.

I try to appease him, "You know what, this is probably just a temporary thing. I bet you I'll be back to sleeping like a baby in no time."

He regards me with a silent frown. He must know I'm just bullshitting both of us. I'm trying hard to lighten the mood. Thankfully, instead of calling me out he gives me a sad smile.

"Always the optimist." He declares.

"Always the realist." I grin.

It grows silent but it's comfortable. I swing my dangling legs and start rubbing a hand against my thigh. I look at Donnie bashfully.

"Do we have to tell the others?" I ask.

"Yes." He immediately responds.

"No." I respond at the same time. His brows raise in confusion.

"Why don't you want them to know?"

Because it's not their business, because then they'll worry.

"I don't know." I mummer.

Because I don't want this to get in the way.

"Well Leo kind of already knows. When he asks me what's wrong do you want me to lie to him?"

"Yes." I say.

"No." He reprimands.

I won't win this. Dang it. I hold up and finger and point at him. "Well at the very least don't tell Master Splinter."

He crosses his arms and gives me one of those I'm-Donnie-and-I-know-whats-up looks.

"You're acting weird." He concludes.

"I thought I was weird." I grin. He just squints his eyes and shakes his head.

"You're acting weirder." He corrects.

I shrug and half grin, "blame it on the lack of sleep."

* * *

(Donnie)

I continue to scroll down the page, using the internet to research more about Insomnia. I already flipped through some pages of a psychology book I dug up from the dumpsters a few years ago but I feel like there's something more I could be doing for Mikey. The search isn't going well. I'm not learning any new information, it's just reminding me how awful this condition can be.

Lack of sleep is very dangerous to the body and to the mind. I'll have to keep an eye on Mikey's psychical and emotional health. Insomnia can cause deeper psychological problems like anxiety or depression.

Besides, I don't like the way he is handling the news. He's trying to play it off like everything is fine, he's pretending he's okay. But he knows better than that, he knows how serious this could be. He obviously isn't fine, it's not healthy to deny it. I figure he's trying to fool himself or maybe he's doing it for our sake.

Whichever the case his coping methods aren't good. Insomnia makes life harder and life has already been so crazy lately. He doesn't need it to be harder. Knowing Mikey, he'll probably make it worse on accident.

Oh this information is useless, it's stuff I already know.

"Donnie." A strong voice startles me. I turn away from the computer screen and look up at Leo. He's standing tall with squared shoulders. He seems strong and calm but I can sense his concern too.

"Training session in five minutes." He reminds me even though we train around the same time almost everyday.

I nod my head, "Be there in a second."

"Oh and Donnie?"

I turn once more. Leo shifts his weight and frowns.

"Is everything okay with Mikey?" He asks.

"Well." I spin in my swivel chair to face him completely and sigh. "Mikey's got a mild case of insomnia."

"Oh." He looks down, processing this. Then he glances back up at me. "Is there anything we can do for him?" Is his response.

I shake my head.

"Honestly, I don't know. This isn't like a physical illness that get's better with time. It's mental. If I've learned anything about the brain it's that its unpredictable. We can't assume or even determine the best course of action because we don't know what will work."

"Perhaps Master Splinter could-" He begins to say.

"He doesn't want Master Splinter to know." I interrupt. Leo tilts his head slightly to the side.

"Why not?"

"Beats me. He's pretty in denial about the whole thing."

"It's not like Splinter won't be able to notice." He warns.

"Exactly what I thought."

"Well," Leo sighs and his rigid facade drops, "I disagree but it's probably not wise to force him. He needs to recognize this problem but he has to do it himself." Leo turns around and talks over his shoulder. "Come on, time to train."

I stand up and fall into step with him.

"That's an awfully mature thing to say Leo." I grin with great affection of my brother. He doesn't smile back but his eyes grow soft with a warm glow.

"I have my moments."

* * *

(Mikey)

The clanging of metal chimes from across the room and I glance over, Raph and Leo are full out sparring. The distraction earns me a slap in the head with a Bo Staff. I yelp from pain and jump backwards. I rub my already aching head and glare at Don. Ow.

"Mikey you sure you want to be doing this?" Donnie whispers as he falls back into a defensive stance. He's treating me like I'm made of glass a. It's just sleep, it's not like I'm really sick! Out of frustration I answer his question by attacking. He deflects it easily.

"I'm fine Donnie." I snap uncharacteristically like me. We continue to exchange attacks but neither of our hearts are in it. They're weak and easy to dodge.

Donnie's eyes darken and he looks serious.

"Insomnia isn't something to take lightly; your body is going to start feeling the effects—ugh." I kick him hard and he stumbles backwards. He glares at me.

"I said I was fine." I exasperate.

He widens his stance and twirls his Bo out of habit. I hear a loud growl and I flinch. Instinictly I look over at Leo and Raph again. Both fighting for the upper hand.

My entire world flies upside down and I land hard on my shell. I groan and look up at a frowning Donnie. He lowers his Bo Staff and waits for me to get back up.

"You're making rookie mistakes. Master Splinter is going to notice." He warns me quietly.

I suppress a growl, he's right. I'm distracted, unfocused, and obviously not myself.

"I'll blame it on a bad day." I mutter as I stand back up. I shift my eyes to Splinter and realize he does notice. I can see it in his brooding gaze.

"Why won't you just tell him? It's not a big deal." He swings his staff and I deflect it with my arm, pushing it away. "I mean it's not like he won't be able to figure it out anyways."

Donnie is probably right, again. But for some reason I can't bring myself to tell him. I would just prefer if not everyone would freak out. Besides, telling Splinter makes it all real. I can't explain it but saying out loud to him means that there is something wrong with me. I'm not ready to accept that.

I wrap the chain of my Nunchaku around his Bo and pull him forwards. He stumbles towards me and I use his momentum to toss him over my shoulder and kick. Not expecting it, he lands hard on the ground.

I lean down to rub it in his face, it's not very sportsman like of me but I'm angry with him.

"Careful Donnie, you're making rookie mistakes." I goad him and smirk. Donnie's mouth thins into a straight line. He sits up and gives me a serious look.

"This isn't a joke." He snaps at me. Geez that's uncharacteristically like Donnie too. He sounded a lot like Leo when he lectures Raph. Oh gosh are we turning into them? That's a depressing thought. I don't like this. I take a deep breath and try to push away the waves of frustration and anger. I stand down and hold out my hand for him.

"I know that." I say. He takes my hand and I pull him back on his feet. He too seems to have calmed down within seconds. We hardly ever fight, we have occasional bickering from time to time but we never stay mad.

"I'm sorry Donnie." I apologize genuinely.

"I am as well." He nods. I smile at him and he returns it.

"Yame" Splinter calls out. We all stop and look towards Sensei. "Switch."

Donnie gives me an apologetic look before he walks over to face Raph. I regard Leo as he crosses the room and he stops a couple feet away from me. His Katana's are unsheathed and relaxed in his hands. There's the familiar no-nonsense look in his eyes.

I'm in trouble.

Splinter gives the go and Leo wastes no time attacking. I dodge and deflect his movements fairly well but he's keeping me flustered and on my toes. He strikes at me with the same fierceness he would a real opponent. That's when a scary realization hits me.

Donnie was going easy on me.

* * *

(Mikey)

Today was a fairly boring day. After training we had some free time, we ate dinner, I managed to avoid another stern lecture from Donnie, we went on patrol and we came home. It's been quiet in the Lair since. Splinter signaled that he was going to meditate and get some rest. Who knows what Leo and Don are off doing. It's actually nice to have boring days sometimes.

It's also nice to be alone sometimes. I don't normally enjoy it but its exhausting to be around my family right now. I have to act like I'm not about to fall over and pass out at any given moment. It's hard, I don't want this insomnia to affect me; I don't want it to change my day to day living but I can already feel it happening. I don't want to be tired all the time. I don't want to _hide_ the tired all the time. Even though I do a terrible job anyways.

Maybe I am being a bit ridiculous, maybe I'm not thinking right. All I know is that I don't want to talk about it, maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

Probably not.

"Hey sleepy head." Raph smiles as he swings over the back of the couch and lands next to me. I groan. That little tattle...

"Donnie told you?" I growl. Raph leans back and puts both his hands behind his head.

"Actually Leo did."

Crud, I should have sworn him to secrecy. I sigh and sink down into my seat. Nothing is sacred in this family.

"Really though, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Like someone who can't sleep." I mutter. I look down at the floor to avoid eye contact. It's awkwardly quiet for a minute before Raph, obviously trying to be cheery, speaks up.

"You know, I haven't pulled an all-nighter in years." He suggests. I frown and quirk my brow.

"Every night is an all-nighter for me." I grip. It's depressing that it's true. Raph does his best not to roll his eyes.

"I meant I'll stay up with you." He's trying to be kind. I don't like it. I hesitate for a moment.

"Thanks Raph but there's no point for us both to suffer." I point out. Raph manages a sad smirk.

"Come on, you can force me to watch any dumbass movie you want." He assuages. I look at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Wow, I should have been an insomniac years ago." I tease and cover my anger with a smile. He is pitying me. I don't want to be pitied, I don't want him to be nice to me. This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know. I just want things to be normal. I don't want them to act differently towards me.

"Could you do me a favor? Don't tell Master Splinter about this." I ask. Raph smirks slightly.

"You know he's going to find out anyways right?" He shrugs.

Oh geez. If I hear another reminder that Splinter will find out, I'm going to slam my head against a wall.

"I know, I know. I just don't want him to worry." I shrug and use that poor excuse.

"That's a stupid reason. He always worries about us."

Very fine logic Raphie-boy but it's just not the same. I doubt Raph would bring it up to Splinter but I just need to know for sure he won't say anything. I'm not ready to discuss it with Sensei. I'm not ready to admit defeat.

"Raph please." I plea. He glances over at me and I make my eyes as big and sad as possible. "Please." I whisper again.

He sighs and throws his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright, alright. Don't start crying on me, geez." He teases.

"Oh good, pulling out the waterworks can be difficult." I join his teasing.

"Pft, that only worked on me when we were little anyway." He smiles. I can't help but smile back.

He's in a good mood. That's such a rarity nowadays since all that happened with Casey. I hope his mood is the reason he is being so kind to me. I hope it isn't out of pity. Please don't let this be pity.

"Fine. Movie it is! I'll be a good little brother and even let you pick." I offer. "But only! If you make popcorn."

"Deal." Raph smirks.

Three movies later Raph is out cold. The Lair is dark expect for the eerie light coming off the televisions. Raph's snoring is louder than the movie and I don't have the heart or energy to turn it up.

Oh well, I wasn't that invested anyways.

I rest my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes. I feel so tired but I just can't sleep. It's so awful.

I slide my gaze towards the chain saw snores and smile. Pity or not, it was nice to hang out with him for a while. The craziness has hit us hard in the last few months and he in particular has been a little touchy. At least today was a good day. We need days like this where nothing happens. It's a nice break.

I finally get up from the couch and stretch out my legs and arms. I'm surprised it took three movies for him to pass out. Raph is notorious for falling asleep during movies, he's such an old man. Which he usually rebuttals by pointing out that we are the same age.

But I know at heart he's an old, grumpy get off my lawn kind of guy and I love him for it.

I watch the rise and fall of his breathing and can't help but feel envious. He doesn't know how lucky he is, I would do anything to get some sleep. I would watch a thousand movies if I had to. But alas I am stuck with this condition, Insomnia.

Even if I manage to fall asleep who knows how long I would stay asleep. It toys with me. It gives me a small amount of bliss and serenity just to snatch it away so quickly. I am always left wanting more. It's downright cruel! Insomnia really sucks dude.

I walk around the dark Lair, trying to figure out how im going to fill up my time. On my second lap around I stop next to the large pool of water. I sit down and lean over it. I look into the dark abyss and the lights from the TVs show me my reflection. I grimace. It's getting harder and harder every night. Not only that but it's getting harder to hide. I can already see the sleep deprivation in my face.

I look tired.

I cup my hands and splash some water on my eyes. It only makes me feel worse.

I glance towards Master Splinters room. Even if I did talk to him what could he do about it? Donnie said there isn't much we _can_ do. I'm sure he'll suggest meditating or he could help me pinpoint my stress. But deep down I feel like those won't really help.

Deep down I have this awful feeling this is only the beginning, this insomnia is here to stay.

 **Thanks a bunches!**

 **Review please and tell me of any comments or concerns C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Long time no write D:**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

My neck can't hold up my head anymore. It simply refuses. I think someone attached weights to my eyelids to drag them down. I can't keep them open for much longer. My head falls down in exhaustion and I have to jerk it back up. I shake myself awake and force my eyes to open wide. I know I must look like a psycho. I am utterly exhausted. I sigh and lean against the supports of the water tower that is lounging atop the roof. Strange that a hunky, cold metal bar would be such an inviting pillow. It's even stranger that I can't sleep when I want to, yet put me in any situation where I need to be alert and I'm practically collapsing.

Sleep is playing with me.

Leo stands at the edge of the roof with his feet apart and a sharp vigilance in his shoulders. This gang problem has been increasingly hectic and it's making all of us high strung. There have been rumors of a full out gang war. According to Casey, one small push is all it will take before everything goes boom. Of course that means it's our job to find out why and how to stop it. Why is it our job? Well who else is going to do it? We take it upon ourselves to be the cities personal heroes. Even though no one really knows about us. Perhaps we're more like guardian angels then.

Except for Raph, he's more a guardian devil.

A violent clang explodes my eardrums. I jump violently from the bar squealing and immediately slide into a defensive stance. None of my brothers follow suit and I glance up at Raph. He is certainly wearing a devilish grin. One of his Sai still hovers above the metal bar. Oh har-dee-har.

"That's not funny." I groan. Sleep is toying with me and now my brother is as well. Great.

"It's a little funny." He smirks. He eyes me cautiously.

Donnie approaches us and lends a skeptical frown to the conversation. He fusses with the zipper on the duffel bag that hangs across him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Mikey?" He asks, the worry set hard into his features.

"Donnie please, I am fine." I assure him. If I'm being honest, fine is a broad term. I'm fine but I'm certainly not okay. I'm trying so hard not to let this thing shake me, I refuse to let it change my life.

Leo turns his head and stares at me from over his shoulder. Now all three brothers are scrunutzing me like I was a lab rat. Leo hops down from the edge of the roof and marches towards me. He stops in front of me and puts his hands on his hips.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Because we need to know you can hold your own. We need to be able to rely on you and your skills. It won't help us if we have to constantly look out for you. It will only slow us down. So once again, are you certain you're up for this?"

His stern eyes bore into mine. No nonsense Leo has appeared. He's right, they have enough on their minds already then looking out for me. I should probably play it safe and go home. I shouldn't risk it, not when the gang's are bigger then ever.

"I'm certain." I nod my head.

Okay to be fair, that wasn't what I was going to say. It slipped out! I was going to be honest and tell them all that I am just too tired. But I can't quite. Call it pride, stubbornness, I don't even know which myself but I can't let insomnia affect me this much. I won't let it. I'm going to push through it. I have to try at least.

Leo nods his head and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. Relief fills his eyes. "Alright then, lets go."

And he's gone, dashing to the edge of the roof to jump. Raph, unable to hide his smirk, chases close behind him. He loves New York. He will always get that feeling we had the first time we were allowed to see the city on our own. The feeling of freedom and a new world to explore, every time.

Donnie shares one more doubtful look and shakes his head. He sighs but it's obvious he loves me.

"Whaat?" I whine out of annoyance.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn." He criticizes and then he too zooms off behind my older brothers. Stubborn? Me? Absolutely. But all of us are, it's a family trait.

I take a deep breath. I'm okay, I can do this. Staying alert is easy. It's just all in my head right? I just need to persuade myself that I don't feel tired.

I am fine.

* * *

(Raph)

What a freaking liar. We all know it too. I can't believe Leo is allowing him to continue on tonight. Just one glance at the poor guy and my heart aches for him, he looks like hell. Not only that, but he was so startled when I smashed my Sai against the bars, he was completely unaware of my presence. It was a test and he didn't pass. This is not good. What if we get into a fight?

Leo is slightly ahead of me but he's starting to slow down. He's waiting for the other two to catch up to us.

"Leo are you seriously going to let him patrol tonight?" I ask incredulously as we pause on top of a rail. Leo glances behind to check on the two brothers running towards us.

"If he says he's fine then I will allow it." Leo remarks with little emotion in his voice. He leaps off the rail and down towards a lower rooftop. He rolls with contact and breaks off into another run. I growl slightly annoyed and follow him. Without the roll too cause I'm not a show off.

"You know he's lying!" I call out as I chase after him. We are several feet apart and I have to shout for him to hear me.

"I do. But Mikey's in denial, Raph. If we try to force him to recognize that it'll have the opposite effect. I want him to see it for himself." He explains.

It makes sense, doesn't mean I like it one bit. I understand only to an extent. Why should he be out with us? Can't he sit at home and realize that he's denial? It's too dangerous uptop not to be at our best. Espically now. I mean look what happened to Casey...my heart clenches and new fear probes my mind. What if he ends up like Casey? Or worse?

"Leo he's putting himself in danger." I argue. The bitterness slipping out of my voice.

Leo stops suddenly and slowly stands upright. He looks over his shoulder once again before glancing down at me. He stands on top of a small billboard and I on the roof below him. His stoic features flow into a steady smile.

"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to him?" He asks rhetorically. A small smile on his face.

"Well no, but you even said-"

"I was giving him an option to be honest with himself. I was trying to make him think about it. I mean it was a bit nonsense, we watch each others backs anyways. So with the three of us keeping an eye on him, he'll be okay." He pauses. "Wow, was I really that convincing?"

I squint my eyes at him and put my hands on hips. I lean to one side and glare.

"Oh yeah. You missed your call in life, acting." I remark sarcastically.

Leo's smile filled his whole face and he looked up into the sky. Tilting his proud chin.

"I always thought I'd make a good Hamlet."

"I'm not sure how nerdy it is that instead of Hollywood you thought of Shakespeare, but my guess is fucking nerdy." I tease him.

"Well some people would consider Shakespeare as cultured." Leo interjects. He then jumps down and joins me on the roof. I cross my arms.

"Yeah and those people are nerds." I smirk.

Donnie and Mikey finally catch up and Mikey is attempting to hide the fact he isn't winded. I glare at him but he refuses to look at any of us.

"Leo..." I mumble. I mean my heart breaks for the kid! And Leo's being an idiot. Mikey isn't doing great. Leo glances at me but doesn't say anything. His smile falls off his face.

"Leo, look." Donnie points across the street. We all turn in time to see a large black truck slowly driving towards a local club. Strange symbols are spray painted in purple and yellow along the sides. Well if that's not shady, I don't know what is.

"I've never seen that symbol before." He crouches low and moves towards the edge of the roof. We follow him. We peer over and watch as the truck stops in the alley across the way. Two large men get out of the front seats and stand near the back, they wear black hoodies with cut off sleeves, yellow pants, and purple bandannas around their mouths. Gangs are proud, they like to show off who they are affilated with.

"Geez, somebody call the fashion police." Mikey mummers unenthusiastically.

"What would you know about fashion?" I mutter back. I feel him turn to look at me but I don't return his gaze.

"Nothing at all except that _that_ outfit is a crime against society."

"Shut up." I push his face away and Mikey smirks. Well, at least he's making jokes. That's a good sign.

"Who are they? I don't recognize them." Donnie wonders.

"I don't know either, they must be new." Leo concludes and leans forwards just a bit. We all are low, staying close to roof so we won't be seen.

"Oh great, because that's what we needed, more gangs." I sigh.

Three different men approach from the side door of the building. Two of them seem to be from a gang we do recognize but the shorter man in front is wearing a yellow beanie and a black leather jacket. The five meet up at the front of the truck and start talking.

"They're arguing." Leo observes aloud.

"Maybe it's a druggie looking for a fix." Mikey suggests.

"No, who would drive a truck like that to a drug exchange?" Donnie points out.

"A really bad fix..." Mikey shrugs.

Eventually, they stop arguing and they all follow the short man with the yellow beanie back into the club.

"That club is owned by the Westman Gang if I'm not mistaken. Two of those guys were supporting them." Leo informs us.

"I didn't think gangs formed alliances with each other." Mikey ponders.

"They don't, not often." Donnie agrees.

"Damn. Then gangs making allies is not a good sign." I conclude. It's just more proof a war is coming. Between who, we aren't sure but we intend to find out.

"We should find out their connection before we jump to conclusions." Donnie adds. "It's possible that they aren't here for a friendly visit."

"Well we can't go in the club and eavesdrop. Too many people." Leo shakes his head.

"Shame, they're playing my song." I sigh and twirl a Sai. I glance over at Mikey who is staring straight ahead, looking focused.

"I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this." Leo growls and starts to stand.

"Yeah? What tipped you off?" I stand up next to him.

"Donnie? What do you think?" Leo consults him. How come he never asks me what I think?

"I say we should found out what's in that truck." Donnie assesses.

"I agree." He reaches for a grappling hook.

I glance at Leo. Could this be too dangerous? I thought we were supposed to be cautious with Mikey. I know Leo's curious, hell I'm curious, but is this really a good idea? Donnie mentioned that Mikey was a little lackadaisical during training today and he still isn't completely alert.

Leo chucks the grappling hook across the way, it hooks on the roof nearest the alley. He securely ties the other end and keeps the rope taut. We then walk across it to the other roof one by one. Thankfully, no one walks the streets in his area. Still, we hover above the alley, waiting in the shadows. When it looks clear, Leo gestures sharply with his hand.

Donnie jumps down behind the truck examines the back doors. He shakes his head when it doesn't open. It's locked.

"Donnie?" Leo whispers.

"Yeah, I think I can pick this just give me a second."

Leo turns towards me. "Raph take watch towards the street, make sure no one comes down the alley. Mikey watch the door to the club." He commands.

"Aye aye captain." Mikey nods and jumps towards the front of the truck. He tucks himself behind the dumpsters.

I take my position up high towards the entrance of the alley. I crouch on the fire escape and watch a few cars drive by. This neighborhood isn't a 'I'll just walk' kind of place so no ones on the street. Some late night party goers exit cabs and enter the club. Even fewer leave. It's not quite late enough for people clubbing to be heading home. Not drunk enough I suppose. I roll my eyes at the thought of all the stupid ass drunks who will be wandering the streets in a couple hours.

I look over my shoulder at Donnie and Leo. The back door of the large truck is open but I can't see the inside from my position. They mutter to each other in hushed tones. Donnie then climbs inside and I lose sight of him. Leo stands guard, looking somber and tense. Whatever is in there, it's not good.

Over the truck I see the side door of the club open. I tense and wait for Mikey to sound the alarm but he doesn't. In fact nothing happens. Huh, maybe they went back inside. Or perhaps they decided they needed a smoke in the alley. Luckily, the truck is large enough that from the door, no one should see Donnie or Leo unless they walk towards the back. I turn my attention back to the street.

A sudden anxious feeling eats at my stomach. I fidget, trying to shake it off. I glance back over my shoulder when I hear voices outside in the alley with us. It's a gruff and thick New York accent.

I look down at Leo and he already has a hand on the handle of his Katana. He peers around the side of the door. That was a mistake.

"What tha' hell? Get outta the truck before I st'awt blowin' brains!"

Shit.

Leo takes cover behind the truck, trying to stay out of sight. I jump off the fire escape and fling Shurikans at the lights. I land on the roof of the truck with both Sai at the ready. Even without the lights, it's not dark enough for him to be blinded.

There's flashes of gunfire and I try to dive out of the way. A sharp pain grazes the side of my thigh and I jump.

Son of a bitch!

I reach down to feel the wound. Thankfully, it's just a graze.

I look up when more men pile out from the club, probably eight in total. It's obvious that there are two gangs here, one of them Westman and the other not familiar to me. Of course this is a gang meet up, of course most of them have guns. It can never be easy.

I stand back up, still on top of the truck, and keep my Sai at the ready.

"Don't move asshole!" Yells the guy who caught my thigh with a bullet. I do as he says, at least for now. The other gang members hurry towards the back of the truck. In front is the short guy in the yellow beanie. When they are close enough, Leo jumps out and grabs Yellow Beanie. Leo spins him to face the others and holds the Katana up to the man's throat. The rest of the members stop short at the sight of Leo, confused and afraid.

"What are you dealing?" Leo demands quietly as the rest of the men watch in terror. Leo starts taking steps backwards and they stay frozen.

"Like hell I'd tell you." Yellow Beanie spits.

"Who hired you?" Leo tries again.

"Read my lips, fuck off!" He growls.

I see Mikey sneaking up behind the group. They are all facing Leo and don't notice him. I carefully lower my Sai and grab a few Kunai knives. No one moves, waiting for something to happen. Six men point their guns at Leo, anxiously swaying. Leo watches them calmly and patiently. The way the rest of the gang hesitates, Leo's hostage must be important to this deal. I clench my fingers from growing excitement. I hate waiting, yet finding the perfect opportunity is important.

Leo glances at me and I nod. Then he slams the butt of his Katana into the hostage's head and leaps behind cover before the man even hits the ground. I fire at least four Kunai knifes at four of the more stable gang members. The Kunai surprises them and cuts their hands. Two of them drop their guns. Similarly, Mikey jumps the man at the back of the group.

All hell breaks loose. All the gang members direct their fire at me and I hop off to the other side of the truck, taking cover next to Leo. Shouting and swearing vibrate off the buildings around us.

"Don't hit the truck you idiots!" Someone shouts.

"Get the weapons out of here! We must keep the packages safe!" Another one calls out. They all start to scramble. I look over at Leo and he throws a smoke pellet. We charge forwards and do our best to get rid of their weapons. We block off the way so they can't get to their truck and fight them off. Mikey continues to take them down from the back. We have them trapped between us.

I knock one of the younger members to the ground and he reaches for a fallen gun. I kick it and it goes flying under a dumpster. He growls and gets to his feet. He pulls out a long knife and I smirk.

Oh please!

"Show me what you got, kid." I say and tap my Sai together. His grim face tightens in anger.

I play with him, letting him think he's actually holding his own against me. I stay strictly defensive and dodge him. He has no idea how to fight with a knife.

These guys are a piece of cake.

"You need to widen your stance a little more." I instruct him. He's sloppy and all over the place. It's easy to knock him down if he doesn't have a firm stance. He snarls and swings widely at me. I catch it easily between the prongs of my Sai and and twist. I grab his wrist and turn it until he grunts. He moves his body with me to keep it from breaking. I push down.

"Sheesh, It was constructive criticism pal."

I break his arm and he screams out in pain. I push him lightly and he falls to his knees, holding his broken limb. An awful feeling pits in my stomach, he's only a kid really. How'd he get mixed up in all this?

I hear more gun fire and whip my head around towards the other end of the alley. Mikey stumbles hurriedly out of the way as bullets crash into the walls near him. Oh god.

Mikey's fast but not fast enough. I hear him gasp and flinch from impact. He instinctively grabs at the wound and covers it. He got nailed in the shoulder. He continues to bounce around as the gang member unloads aimlessly at him. He's firing blindly in hopes to hit him.

Leo rushes towards the guy with the gun, I rush towards Mikey. I meet Mikey halfway and step in front, tucking him underneath me. I kneel and drag him down so that my shell faces the oncoming bullets. I close my eyes and wait for an impact but nothing comes. I peer over my shoulder and Leo's Katana is sticking through the man's abdomen. He extracts it and looks over at me. I glance down at Mikey and his big eyes are filling with the shock from being shot and his hands are red from covering the wound.

He'll be alright.

The truck makes a loud hum as an engine starts. Damnit, they're going to get away!

"Donnie get out of there!" Leo calls out frantically and rushes to him.

Oh my god. Donnie's still in the back!

Donnie shoves the truck door open but it's already in motion. The driver recklessly backs out of the alley and Donnie falls backwards from the inertia. He bounces back and forth from the rough movements. Once in the street the truck begins to pick up speed. We all run after it but it's hopeless. Donnie eyes the road with a grimace and looks back at us.

"Jump Donnie!" I shout and jump he does. He flies out of the vehicle and scraps against the road. He rolls a couple of feet before he comes to a stop and I cringe. We run up to him and I turn him over. His leg and sections of his arms are completely scrapped and bleeding. His skin looks torn to shreds.

"Are you alright?" Leo asks him as he kneels down. He helps Donnie sit up. I roll my eyes, obviously not considering he jumped out a truck going thirty mph.

Donnie grits his teeth and assesses his wounds. His body is shaking from shock and pain.

"It's road burn, I'll survive." His voice is quivering a little.

Leo sighs from the frustration of losing the truck and this whole disaster. That do not go as planned. Police sirens blare in the distance. The gunfire no doubt alerted some people.

"Let's get out of the street." He commands and helps Donnie stand. Don cringes from moving. We slip back into the shadows and hide in another nearby alley. We make our ascent to the rooftops, it's safer to move around up there.

When we get to the roof, we all let out a breath. Mikey's eyes are still wide and his hand is drenched in blood. Donnie keeps making faces every time his skin crinkles. Leo watches the police rolling up to the scene. At least one person was killed tonight, thankfully it's not an unusual place for homicide. The cops won't be that surprised.

"Donnie what took you so long?" I gripe. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Well," He says, his voice still shaking, "I had some trouble getting this out of the container." He opens his bag and pulls out a large weapon. It's a nice silver with two green tubes running along it's sides.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaim.

"I have no idea."

* * *

(Donnie)

"Are you ready?" He asks. His mouth dips into a sympathetic frown.

"Yes." I cringe just thinking about the sting.

"It's going to hurt." He warns. I anxiously laugh, I know all too well how much it will hurt.

"I know. Just do it."

Leo begins to wash my wounds and I grit my teeth. Most my flesh along my right leg and arm looks like it disintegrated. The road is not a gentle place to land.

I should have worked faster in the truck but the locks on the containers were much more sophisticated than the door. It took time. If I wasn't careful the containers would have locked indefinitely. I worked as fast as I could. No one told me they were coming, no one told me stop. All of sudden I just heard gunfire and shouting.

I flinch as Leo carefully dabs at my skin. For the most part these wounds aren't severe. Except there is a part of my arm that will most likely need stitches. I'm lucky, if the truck was going any faster it's probable I would have had serious injuries or could have possibly died.

Raph stands in front of me with his arms crossed, he's glaring viciously. I don't think he's mad at me, I think I just seem to be in his line of sight. Mikey sits on a chair a few feet away from us, staring at the ground. Leo and Raph already removed the bullet from his shoulder, stopped the bleeding, and patched him up. He'll be fine.

Yet he looks defeated and I don't believe it has anything to do with getting shot.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have gotten out of the truck at the first sign of trouble." I apologize. I do feel responsible. I should have moved and we should have gotten out of there. I just, I needed to know what they were dealing.

"No Donnie this ain't your fault," Raph growls and I raise my brow. He points at Mikey, "it's his."

Mikey's concentration on the floor is broken and his eyes snap to Raph. He is taken aback by the accusation.

"Me? How is it my fault?" He exclaims incredulously. Raph lowers his chin in a scolding manner.

"If you did your job and kept watch, we could have been out of there before they even detected us."

I bite my lip from the growing tension between Raph and Mikey. I look at Leo but he doesn't meet my eyes. Instead he drops the cloth, puts his hands on his knees in distress and sighs. Neither Raph of Mikey notice it. In fact, the have blocked Leo and I out completely.

"What did you want me to do? Start screaming at the top of my lungs?" Mikey retorts sarcastically. Raph's eyes narrow.

"Not like it matters if you did. You weren't paying attention anyways."

"I was paying attention!" Mikey stands up briskly. He's mad but he's mostly hurt.

"No, you weren't. You've been out of it all day! What? Feeling a little sleepy and decided then was a good time for a nap?" Raph steps forwards and gestures widely with his hands. I cringe at Ralph's words, he's being a little harsh and heavily unfair.

Mikey doesn't say anything in response. He tilts his head up and tightens his jaw. Shame starts flaming his cheeks and he hides it behind pride. His voice quiets as his emotions rapidly change. Raph got to him. I frown and hurt for my baby brother.

Oh Mikey.

"Does it really matter? We made it home in one piece didn't we?" He's grasping for straws now.

"Are you kidding me Mikey? Look at you! Look at Donnie!" He points at me. Oh now I'm being dragged into this? My injuries weren't his fault.

Mikey's face pales and he refuses to look anywhere but the ground. His shoulders tense.

"If you did what you were supposed to, we could have been back at the Lair an hour ago without injuries. But you weren't focused and it cost us."

"I was focused!" He insists.

"No you weren't." Raph argues. He grunts slightly and shakes his head. "You're just a mess."

Mikey's eyes darken and he glares at Raph venomously. "It's not like I did this on purpose." He mutters bitterly.

"No you didn't." Raph admits, "but you are too much of a stubborn jackass to realize how weak you are right now." Raph quarrels.He gets in Mikey's face but Mikey stands his ground.

"Weak? I am not weak!" He claims proudly.

"What are you talking about? You're exhausted! Look at you! You look like hell!"

"I'm. Fine." Mikey denies it through his teeth. Raph growls and clenches his fists. Oh boy, he's really getting irritated.

"You stubborn son of bi-"

"Raph." Leo mutters softly, he stands up and turns to face the both of them. He's had enough of this dispute. To my surprise, Raph listens and backs off. He looks at Mikey and shakes his head, then he huffs and and marches out of the room, obviously needing to cool off.

Leo steps forwards and regards Mikey like a solider. He stands straight, controlled, and as an authority.

"Mikey, I am taking you off patrols." Leo announces matter of factually.

"What? But Leo-" Mikey starts to plea but is cut off.

"Your condition is effecting you, you aren't at your full capacity. We are all lucky that tonight wasn't too serious or dangerous, but we can't take that risk next time. As the leader I must think of whats best for the team-"

"Leo Please.."

"And what's best for you."

A haunting silence ends the conversation. Mikey closes his eyes and bites down on his many emotions.

Then Leo steps forwards. He puts his hand on Mikeys shoulder and leans to lay his forehead against Mikey's. It's something we used to do when we were little to show affection. Leo's stern voice is replaced with sympathy.

"But as your brother, I am sorry."

Mikey looks ready to cry out of frustration but doesn't. Instead he pouts and hangs his head.

"Leo I-" He takes a deep breath and straightens up. "I understand."

* * *

(Mikey)

The sun is beautiful when it rises. I've always loved dawn. My brothers enjoy sunsets more but maybe it's because sunsets bring the promise of the night. For me, there's just something about a perfect sunrise, about starting a new day. A new chapter in peoples lives start right now. The people of New York are waking up, getting ready to live.

I wonder what my life would be like if I were human. I wonder how normal it would all be. What's it like to wake up and go to work everyday? I probably wouldn't know Ninjutsu and I wouldn't be risking my life day in and day out. Ninjutsu is a part of me. It has made me into who I am. Who would I have been without it?

Would I have still suffered from insomnia?

Probably. Life as a human doesn't come without problems or stress. I know that. There are things that humans will never understand about my life, and there are things I will never understand about their lives. That doesn't make either of our problems outweigh the other. To be honest, I have been rather happy in my life. It's not easy but it's good. I have my family and they make it good.

I guess in the long run, it would be rather boring if I were human.

I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side. _My life is still good_ , I remind myself.

"Why'd you follow me?" I ask, no longer feeling the need to be alone. He's been following me since I left the Lair. He's quite good at the whole stealth thing but too bad for him we've been training together since before we could walk. Donnie steps out of the shadows and walks over to stand next to me.

I open my eyes and continue to look at the orange tinted sky.

"I was worried about you."

"What? Thought I'd fall off a building?" I ask sarcastically and blandly.

"No. Cause I know you're upset." He also says blandly.

I hate everything about this situation. I don't look at him even though I know he's watching me, trying to read my thoughts.

"Donnie, why didn't you say anything to them? Why didn't you help me?" I ask. It's not fair of me to assume he'd stick up for me. I just wish he would have.

"Because Leo is right and you know it." He shrugs.

I look down at my feet. Of course I know it, I've known it all along. I just don't want to believe it. How could insomnia do this to me? I feel like I am going insane, I feel like I'm no longer in control of my body. It just shuts down on me.

"I don't understand why won't you accept this? It's not going to go away if you ignore it. It'll just make it worse." He advises. I think about my answer carefully.

"I Just, I didn't want this to change me." I eventually say. "I don't like thinking that a, _condition_ , could control my life. Call it pride, call it fear. I don't know. I just wanted to fight it, I thought I could."

Donnie nods his head in understanding and looks up at the red and purple clouds with me. We sit in silence for a while, enjoying the view. I think he's just processing my words.

"You know, sleep is vital. It can really mess with our minds and bodies, and it can slowly change a person. Scientist don't really know _why_ we need sleep, but boy do we need it."

I feel tears of frustration, anger, and exhaustion building up. I tell myself not to cry. It won't make me feel any better.

"Why is this happening to me?" I ask him and struggle to keep my composure.

"I don't know." He sighs sorrowfully. "I'm not really a professional when it comes to psychology."

I finally face him. I wish he had all the answers, I wish he could just wave his magical Bo Staff and I'd be cured. But he's just my genius brother, not a miracle worker. It's unfair of me to demand answers from him, it's selfish. Donnie will do everything he can for me. I can't take advantage of that, I can't take it for granted.

"Ah, so I've finally found your weakness." I tease but my heart isn't really in it. He puts a hand on my good shoulder and manages a small smile.

"Don't start throwing Freud's theories at my face, it burns my skin." He jokes.

"Freud who?" I ask.

"Nevermind." He chuckles.

The wind blows the tails of our masks and kisses our cheeks. It's a little cold but it doesn't bother me. New York, when looking from afar, is very beautiful.

"Listen," Donnie declares, "we will figure this out. I promise you that I'll find something to help."

I smile slightly, good ol' Donnie, going to the extremes for me. But I would go to the extremes for him as well, it's what brothers do.

"Splinter always warns us not to make promises we can't keep." I scold lightly.

"Hm, wise rat that Splinter." Donnie nods.

"Yeah well, I'm convinced he gets all those sayings from a book."

Donnie chuckles.

"Quotes That Make Your Children Think You're Smart." He teases.

"Wise Words For Dummies." I add. Donnie laughs. He's probably happy that I'm making jokes. I guess it's a good sign, means I haven't gone completely off the deep end emotionally. I glance at the bandages wrapped along his right leg and his arm, I feel guilty. Is it really my fault? Donnie's fine. It's painful and it's annoying but he doesn't have serious wounds. What if they were serious? What if Donnie got really hurt? It would be my fault.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I'm just," I pause, "so tired."

"I know."

"No I mean, I'm so tired of fighting this. I feel like the more I do, the stronger it hits me." I clarify. Donnie nods in understanding.

"You need help." He confirms.

I shake my head in disbelief. There's not really a perfect cure for insomnia. Or at least Donnie said there wasn't.

"How? What can we do?" I ask.

Donnie pauses and thinks hard. I can tell he has and idea but it's making him hesitant.

"There's something I've been thinking about trying, but I would suggest you speak with Master Splinter before I bring it up."

Ah, a catch. Of course.

I glance over at his determined face. Yup, Donnie will do everything he can to help me. Not just because I'm his brother, but because that's just the kind of guy he is.

 **Well, what'd you think? Leave a Review and let me know! C: Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You ever do that thing where you write something and it sounds great but you're an idiot so you don't save and then your computer spazzes out and you lose everything? No? Well that's the story of my life! So...sorry! The first rendition of this chapter was better in my opinion BUT OH WELL. -_-**

 **Enjoy:)**

(Donnie)

He's quiet, but I still hear him glide through the door frame. He stands still and waits patiently for my attention. I don't give it to him, not right away.

Instead I keep my focus on the weapon. The gun is somewhat large and fairly heavy. The entire body is a sleek silver with two green tubes that stretch along it's sides. I'm incredibly curious but I'd be dangerous to fire it. I might be able to take it apart but that could also prove dangerous.

Whatever is in these tubes, it's most likely not nice.

I raise my hand and rub the stress out of my eyes and down my face. It's going to be difficult prying information out of this thing, whoever made this weapon ensured it.

"Donnie." Leo beckons, apparently done waiting.

"I'm listening." I mutter but keep my eyes on the gun.

"Raph and I are heading out, I figured I should let you know." He informs me. I nod my head in compliance.

Leo decided I should stay home tonight and give my wounds a day or two to heal before I jump back into action. Besides, it'll give me a good excuse to keep an eye on Mikey. He's been rather moody. It makes sense, he's still bummed about Leo grounding him, literally. It doesn't help that he's overtired and over-irritated.

"Are you going to be alright here?" He asks. I smile slightly, he's worried about me?

"Of course. I'm not the one roaming the crime infested city." I reason lightheartedly. Honestly, I'm not too wild about Raph and Leo going out by themselves. Team of four becoming a team of two means less people to watch their backs. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't care but it's been rather perilous in the city. Too bad we can't call Casey in for backup. Poor guy.

"We'll be careful." He assures me. He then clears his throat and changes the subject. "Have you found anything about the weapon?"

He exams it from afar. I sigh and shrug my shoulders, I lay the gun on the table for him to have a better look. He walks forwards and leans over. He puts his face close but makes sure he doesn't touch it. I grin, he looks like me.

"Not really, the best I can do is guess. It looks like it would be heavy weaponry but this," I point to the green tubes along the gun, "I'm guessing is some kind of poison."

He eyes it cautiously. "What does it do?"

"Not sure, don't really want to open it and ask."

Leo picks it up and searches the outside, probably looking for some kind of brand or unique markings. There are none.

"It's not military?" He wonders.

"No, it's not. But whoever made this, isn't an amateur. Obviously they are rather adapt in weapon engineering." I explain. Leo's brow perks and he tilts his chin up.

"Hm, so find the smart guy with the big guns."

I glance at the silver metal casing the weapon. "More like smart, rich guy with the big guns."

"Rich?" Leo scrunches his eyes and stands fully upright. I nod my head.

"This is very well made. Even the materials they used would've been expensive and remember, there were more of these in that truck."

"Smart and rich. Kind of a cliche bad guy, don't you think?" Leo teases. It's true that most of our greatest foes have been intelligent, smart, and powerful. Figures this one would be no different.

"Maybe we should branch out more, find ourselves a different kind of villain." I suggest and Leo smirks. I've always found it odd when Leo smiles, when a person smiles you typically recognize it by their mouth. With Leo, I always see it in his eyes first.

"You are planning to seek out the manufacture aren't you?" I ask referring to the group from the other night.

"Yes." He confirms.

Anxiety digs into my gut. Just the two of them? Leo's smart, he won't do anything drastic. Maybe just tail them for a while and see what information he can gather. Still, that's a dangerous game. They can't be seen getting involved in this conflict and unfortunately, our faces aren't easy to forget.

"Don't be reckless. It's imperative you don't get seen." I lecture him. Gosh, I sound like Master Splinter.

I need to relax. I highly doubt Leo would be so careless. It's just Raph I'm not so confident in because for a ninja, he's uncommonly favorable to going in guns blazing.

Leo shakes his head. "We won't be. I just plan to follow them. Nothing more." He placates me.

"Do you really think they could be important in the grand scheme of all this?"

"They appeared suddenly in the middle of heavy tension selling intense weapons. That's rather suspicious don't you think?" He asks rhetorically.

"It is strange. Still, be careful Leo, you won't have a full team." I remind him.

"Which will be perfect for Raph and I to do some reconnaissance. Less people to get caught." He explains. I guess that's the other way of looking at it. I shouldn't worry. Leo and Raph can take care of themselves and they can certainly take care of each other. I nod my head

"Good luck." I offer him. He turns to walk out of the lab but he stops halfway. He glances at me over his shoulder.

"By the way, have you talked to Mikey?"

I'm assuming that means he hasn't since he took him off patrol. Mikey's hasn't really been ignoring us, it's more like he just isn't around.

"Not really. I saw him half an hour ago and he told me he was going to speak with Splinter. I told him he had to before we discuss alternative options."

Leo straightens his head, no longer looking over his shoulder but towards the door.

"Strange, since I was just chatting with Master Splinter a few minutes ago and there was no Mikey to be found."

I groan. It's hard not to be frustrated with him, but I just don't understand what the big deal is. God forbid all Splinter do is try to help! I don't know, it's all so weird. Perhaps lack of sleep is impairing his judgement.

"Be safe Leo." I stress as he disappears from my sight. I hear his voice shout back at me,

"Don't wait up!"

* * *

(Mikey)

Send help.

911? S.O.S? 1-800 I Think I'm Dying?

My brain is exploding and I'm not exaggerating. It feels like someone is ripping my head in halves. I swear WWIII is happening inside my skull. I want to cry it's so painful. Everything hurts; lights, sounds, moving, breathing, everything! I think I'm dying. This must be what death feels like. I want to scream but that would be ten times more painful.

I curl up into a ball on my bed and hold my head in my hands. It hurts so much, someone make it stop before I throw up.

I hear a knock on my door and I flinch. I don't answer. I don't think I can.

"Mikey?" It's Donnie. He's probably here to nag me again. I'm a little busy self destructing here.

I open my mouth to respond but it comes out part letter sounds and mostly groans. Oh no, communication links have broken down. Must look for alternative sources.

"Are you in there?" He asks.

I reach down off my the side of my bed without looking. I start waving my hand around until I knock into something. I grab the first item I feel and chuck it across the room. I hear it smack against the door with a thud.

My new way of saying hello.

Donnie hesitates but eventually opens the door. Light from the Liar floods my room and I groan. I shut my eyes tightly but I can still see the gleam behind my eyelids. I completely turn away.

"Mikey?" Donnie whispers. I feel him moving towards me. He knocks into a few things on the floor and mutters something about cleanliness and how it has to do with godliness or something. Eventually he gets to my bed and stands above me. I can feel him watching me. I so want to tease him about being creepy but I don't because my head. It hurts so badly my teeth ache. He watches me for a few minutes, probably debating if I'm awake.

Of course I'm awake. Please, you think this insomnia would let me sleep? Ha! Fooled you too.

He puts his hand on my shell and rolls me to my side. I barely open one eye. Much to my dismay, he didn't close the door.

His face hovers over mine and even in the dim light I can tell how worried he is. I feel terrible, not just physically I mean. He looks stressed and I know I'm not helping, I'm making it worse.

"Were you sleeping?" He asks, afraid he woke me up.

I wish.

"No, I'm dying." I groan weakly. My words are slurring slightly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He inquires.

"Head. Exploding." I mutter. Donnie sits on the edge of my bed and sighs. He rubs his forehead.

"You probably have a migraine. When's the last time you were actually able to fall asleep?"

"Um, like ten thousand years ago." I exaggerate. It certainly feels that long.

"Mikey this could be serious." He lectures me.

Okay, no need to freak me out here. I'm already two seconds away from crying because it's so painful, physically and mentally. Could he just not act like this was the end of the world?

Sleep, when did I sleep? Well I didn't at all yesterday and I haven't been able to today. I'm pretty sure it's been three days. Wow, three days? Ugh I don't understand, it's only gotten worse. Lovely, now I want to jump off a building.

"A few days I guess." I mummer into my pillow and shrug my shoulders.

"Days!?" Donnie exclaims in shock. "Mikey that's not good."

My jaw clenches and I turn away from him, giving him my shell. Why does he sound so annoyed? It's not like he has to deal with this, it's not his problem. He has nothing to be annoyed about.

"Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault." I growl at him. A strange silence follows.

"I'm not mad at you." Donnie avers, kinda confused by the accusation.

"Sure sounded like it." I mummer defensively.

I hear myself being ridiculous but I can't stop it. It's like a whole other person flying off my tongue and there's nothing I can do about it. It's just so irritating. Everything is irritating. His tone of voice, this pounding migraine, insomnia, this whole mess that is my life. I need to calm down. Donnie said I might have some mood swings because of the lack of sleep. I guess insomnia symptoms include being an overly sensitive and emotional.

"I'm not." He contends. "I'm sorry if I sound like I am I'm just really ti..." He stops mid sentence and looks at me. I don't move, not at first. No way, is he seriously about to use _that_ as an excuse? I slowly turn my head and glare at him.

"Just really what?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing." He huffs and shakes his head.

"Oh come on. You can say it with me if you like," I fume, "'I'm tired.' Huh, maybe we could start a therapy group or something." I patronize him harshly. I'm being a jerk, I know I am. But really, he's tired? No he's mildly inconvenienced, I'm exhausted.

"I didn't mean it like that." He argues quietly.

"How else could you have meant it?" I snap and sit up. I wince as another blinding ache rolls down my spine from moving. I hold my hand up to my head and squeeze my eyes.

"Yeah I hope that hurt." Donnie mutters under his breath.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I ask quietly and put my head in both my hands.

"Mikey this isn't like you." He stresses.

He's right of course, it isn't like me. But what does he expect from me right now? I'm doing the best I can. I'm trying to stay positive through all of this. I'm just, tired.

"I know." I sigh and lift my head out of my hands. I just have to be stronger, I have to push through. "I'm sorry. I know you have a lot on your shoulders." I apologize. Donnie smiles softly and he pats my shell affectionately.

"It's okay, I understand you're not feeling well."

As he says that, I notice an unmistakable feeling hitting me. It's that instant moment where I knew that I was going to throw up. My stomach is demanding it. My head hurts so much I think my body is freaking out, it's trying to get out the bad stuff.

But the bad stuff is all in my head.

"Hey, Donnie?" I mumble.

"Yeah?"

Oh crap, my stomach is going to implode.

"I really don't feel good." I manage to say before implode I do, right off the side of my bed.

* * *

(Leo)

I keep both eyes on the street, waiting for any kind of lead to follow. I cross my arms and finally shift my feet. We've been here a while and so far have found no suspicious or unusual activity. This street is notorious for crime. It's the main stretch between two rival gang territories and it's never been safe, even before the tension. In an ironic way, it's the quietness that makes it unusual. Nobody but bums and drug addicts are around. Perhaps our incident caused a bit more of commotion for us then I expected.

"Still nothing?" Raph complains. I look over my shoulder and frown. He's laying on his shell with one arm behind his head like a pillow. One leg is bent and his opposite foot rests against the bent knee. In his free hand, he balances the tip of his Sai on one finger. He's bored.

"Not yet." I report. Raph makes a sound that's a mix between a sigh and a growl.

"Let's face it, they're laying low since the disaster at the club last night." He concludes. I frown, I was thinking the same thing. Its likely the truth that last night unknowingly put a dent in our plans.

"That's possible." I agree, not wanting to give up just yet. If I full out agree with Raph he's going to march us right back home. It's been hours and he's getting restless, he's getting bored. I hear him get to his feet and shuffle behind me.

"No, it's probable. They got away and must know we have one of their weapons. If they're smart they're not going to show their ugly faces around so soon."

I doubt they will either but we can't give up just yet. There has to be something that could give us information. There's always something.

"You might be right." I indirectly agree with him again. I can tell it's irritating him, it always does.

"So this was useless." He concludes, sounding annoyed with me for some reason. I'm an easy target to take his feelings out on, I'm his brother.

Raph is correct, this boss is smart and we can't underestimate him. He must have known we'd be back looking for answers. Crap, we scared the snake back into his hole. It wouldn't be a big deal but I can't get it out of my head that this new gang is important. Their appearnce is too coincidental. They have secrets up their sleeve that could help us stop this war before it breaks out. I just know it. I can feel it in my gut.

Alright Leo, what do we know about them? Well, they're selling off strange weapons to the Westmens. The gang world thrives on gossip, others must know the Westmans have a new weapons dealer. Which is probably instigating the tension even further. Well, if we can't ask the suppliers, perhaps we ask the buyers. The Westmens, that's who we need to follow.

I have an idea, hopefully a fruitful one so this night doesn't go to waste.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." I interject. I turn around and uncross my arms. He's standing up now and scowling at me. He's definitely annoyed.

"No? Why's that?" He challenges gruffly.

"Well there were two gangs last night remember? And unfortunately for them, we know quite a bit about them. For example, the location of their warehouses."

Raph tilts his head up and grins.

"Hey, I'm not totally hating that idea." Raph teases dryly.

"Well there's a first for everything." I mutter and start running towards the docks. Raph glares at me but he's smirking too. He follows close behind as we run, an excited energy pours out of him. Probably just happy to be moving again.

I really hope we learn something useful from this, we are running out of time. I have a suspicion this is the calm before the storm, and I see clouds rolling in.

* * *

(Donnie)

Splinter places the mug of hot tea in front of Mikey. Mikey's forehead rests against the table and he spreads his arms around his head. He groans and slowly tilts his head so his chin plants into the table to hold up his neck. He gazes at the mug as warm steam hovers above it.

Splinter pulls out the chair across from him and sits down.

"This should help alleviate your migraine but drink it slowly." Splinter explains. I sit down close to Mikey, a bucket at the ready in case he hurls again. Poor guy. Mikey shakily reaches out and wraps his fingers around the mug.

"Master Splinter do you have tea for everything?" Mikey asks amazed. I grin slowly.

"Yes, I do." He declares proudly, "Tea should be appreciated in all circumstances."

Mikey, still resting his chin on the table, tilts the mug back to drink it.

"I won't appreciate it until it fixes my head." He mutters into the cup and sips on the tea. Splinter takes a drink of his own and then folds his hands together.

"So, what do you wish to discuss with me, my son?

I look at Mikey and he's still glaring in the mug. Then he takes a deep breath and lifts his head up. He sits back in his chair and looks up at Splinter.

"Sensei, Donnie believes I have Insomnia."

Splinter raises his brows and tilts his head. "I see." He doesn't sound surprised. "I have noticed that you have been lethargic, both in training and around the Lair." Splinter observes.

"To be fair, I've also been diagnosed as lazy my entire life." Mikey teases. I roll my eyes. Serious conversation here Mikey, serious.

"Lethargic and laziness are different." I deter. Mikey glances at me but doesn't say anything.

"Leonardo told me that he decided to take you off your nightly patrols yet he did not elaborate why. This is the reason then?"Splinter asks for clarification.

"Yup, I have been grounded because I am not trusted to do my job." He says light heartily. He lifts his head and rests his temple on his fist. He looks down at the table and starts picking at the wood. I frown, his indifference is a facade. He's still bitter and angry even though he fully understands our reasonings, Splinter senses it too.

"Your brothers do not mean to hurt you Michelangelo. Leonardo's decision is in pursuit of protecting you." He advocates.

"I know Sensei." He mutters and shrugs. "I just, I hate the thought that I'm being left behind while they are out risking their lives."

"Risking their lives?" Splinter repeats. He looks slightly confused and suddenly concerned. He glances between us. Does Splinter not know what's been going on? Has no one has told him? But he must have some idea, he knows what happened to Casey.

"It's the gangs Sensei, they have become rather dangerous and bold. There has been rumor of a gang war on the brink of execution, in which hundreds of innocent people will get caught up in."

"Yeah It's like the 1920's out there."

I give him an odd look.

"What? I watch the history channel." Mikey explains and I almost smile from endearment.

"This is troubling news." Splinter sighs and rubs his goatee.

"We are hoping to stop it before anything disastrous happens but we aren't sure where all of this is originating from. Leo and Raph are out looking for leads but we haven't found anything substantial in weeks." I explain. Splinter relaxes a bit now that he has been informed but I can see the concern in his old eyes. Splinter hums with thought and takes a sip of his tea.

"Perhaps this is the cause of your stress." He suggests and nods to Mikey. Mikey makes an unsatisfied face and shakes his head.

"Why though? I've dealt with more stressful situations then this." He claims. He isn't wrong, we have been in more perilous and seemingly hopeless circumstances. It wouldn't make sense that out of everything this would cause insomnia.

Splinter thinks for a moment. He tilts his head to look at us and his eyes sparkle with a sudden warmth.

"You and your brothers are very young, and yet within these past years, you all have dealt continuously with large and extreme problems." He pauses, "I taught you Ninjitsu to protect _you_ from the world. Little did I know, you four would use Ninjutsu to protect the same world. I am very proud of you all."

My cheeks flush from the praise and Mikey tilts his chin up and smiles fully.

"But, minds need a break every now and again. It is possible the stress is beginning to catch up with you." He concludes. It makes sense. Things happen so quickly around here it's hard to take a step back and process it all.

"Then why aren't my brothers dealing with this." Mikey inquires. Splinter looks over and contemplates me gently.

"Perhaps they are, but in different forms."

I glance away. I know what he's thinking, I spend too much time working in my lab. I overwork myself to death doing things I don't need to be doing. In an odd way, it takes away my feelings. I am left with cold thought; logic and mathematics. I spend my time dealing with machines and computers instead of this burning anxiety.

"Well that's rather unfair." Mikey sighs. "I got the short straw."

"A different straw." Splinter clarifies as he focuses his attention back to Mikey. He then changes the subject. "If the surface is as dangerous as your brothers believe, then I agree with Leonardo's decision of keeping you out of harm's way."

Mikey groans. "I just feel that I could be helping them."

"You think you are being left out but you are not being pushed aside. It will be easier on your brothers knowing that you are safe." He explains. Mikey nods his head and frowns.

"I know. It's just hard."

Splinter's eyes soften. "I am sorry Michealanglo."

Mikey shrugs and takes another small sip of tea. He closes his eyes and I notice the bags underneath them. My heart clenches, he's having such a rough week. He probably won't be able to get much sleep tonight either. I need to do something for him. I can't just sit around and watch him suffer, it's going to drive me insane.

I clear my throat and they both look at me. "Master Splinter, there is something else I would like to discuss with you."

"Which is what, Donatello?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

"I have a proposition that could help Mikey, but it could put us in an awkward situation." I declare. I sound like I'm giving a sales pitch.

"What are you suggesting?"

I glance over at Mikey and he's watching me expectantly. His eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well, the only thing that I can think to help Mikey is medications." I pause. Mikey's squints his eyes, confused.

"How would we get those? You said it yourself Donnie, we can't exactly see a doctor." Mikey points out.

"I know." I shift in my chair, "But April can."

The room falls silent as they realize what I am inferring.

"What?" Mikey asks skeptically and sits completely upright. I continue on,

"I know this isn't the same as asking her to get us groceries and I understand it could be seen as rude, especially since everything with Casey went down it would be somewhat awkward to even ask such a thing of her. Which is why I wished to discuss it with you."

Splinter frowns and ponders silently. Mikey's mouth has fallen open and he's looking at me like I'm insane. He starts shaking his head and his mouth looks like it's trying to form words but nothing comes out.

"Miss O'Niel has been exceedingly kind to us over the years. A kindness we should not take advantage of." Splinter says, "However, I know you and your brothers are rather fond of her and she reciprocates those feelings. I believe if you ask her, she will agree to this plan of yours. Personally, I am not positive medication is the answer." He announces. Then he gestures to Mikey with a hand.

"But since this is your relationship with Miss O'Niel and not mine, this is not my decision to make. It is Michelangelo's."

"No. Absolutely no way." Mikey immediately declines. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You didn't even think about it." I complain.

"Okay." He pauses for a single second. "There thought about it, still a no." He exaggerates.

"Mikey-" I try but he cuts me off.

"I don't want to put April in that position. She can't exactly go to the store and pick those up can she?" He's being rhetorical.

"Well, no she can't but-"

"So how is she going to get them? Lie?"

I squirm a little. This is going really downhill. Funnily enough, I thought Splinter was going to be the one with the problem. I guess it makes sense it's Mikey, it's his pride. Besides Mikey is genuinely kindhearted, he wouldn't want to impose when Casey is still in the hospital.

"Not exactly lie, she could say that Casey needs them for the pain." I mummer. Mikey somehow manages to look more shocked.

"Yeah, that's called lying! Even worse that's using Casey."

Annoyed, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Look, I didn't say you'd like this idea. I don't really like this idea myself, I'm just saying it's an option." I defend myself. Mikey shakes his head and looks down at the ground. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to wipe off the exhaustion.

"You know," He sighs and starts toying with the handle of his tea cup, "if the situation was different, maybe. But I couldn't do that to either of them right now. He's not even out of the hospital yet."

I frown, I can tell this is hard for him. I think he wants to say yes but it's just not who he is. He would consider it as using both Casey and April and that's too much for him. Even if they wanted to do it, which knowing April should would do anything for us, he wouldn't allow it. I smile sadly, Mikey does have a good heart. I won't force him to do something he isn't comfortable with.

"Then we won't ask." I finalize. Mikey nods his head and frowns.

"Perhaps meditation may be able to help you. At the very least it will relax your mind." Splinter offers.

"Yes Master Splinter."

"Oh!" His eyes light up and his ears perk, "I will also give you a list of teas' that can help."

Mikey hides his smile behind his coffee mug. "Of course you can."

* * *

(Raph)

Leo holds up a hand and points in the window. I shuffle closer, balancing on the ledge. The warehouse is unusually empty tonight. From what we can see there are only five members loitering about, most of them look young and fresh. Newbies, jackpot. I nod my head okay and Leo slowly and quietly opens the window. There's a ledge for us to stand on that wraps around the entire warehouse, like a catwalk around the edges. Boxes and miscellaneous items scatter around it.

We silently step inside and move closer to the five men. The metal groans with our weight so we have to step carefully and slowly.

The boys are on the main floor, four of them sit on boxes and are playing cards. From the looks of it, poker. Typical. You'd think they could change it up every once and a while. The fifth guy has a large gun but he's holding it loosely. Obviously they are meant to keep guard but they aren't doing a great job. To be fair to them, it is very late.

Leo and I manage to make it halfway when we start to hear their voices clearly. We duck behind a few large boxes and tune into their conversation.

We sit for a while, listening to them prattle on about nonsense. My fingers start twitching, icy impatience is getting the best of me. Ugh, this is pointless. It'd be much easier if we went down there and made them talk. It'd be easy too, they're just pawns and pawns are easy to break. I tighten my jaw and stand up to go introduce myself. Leo grabs my arm and pulls me back. I look down at him and he shakes his head sternly.

"We can't be seen." He whispers softly.

"We won't be."

He shakes his head again and mouths the word no. He doesn't want to even risk it. Huh, no faith in our skills, fearless?

But I know what he's thinking, if we are seen again everyone will know we are a new playing piece in this game of chess. Leo wants to remain in the shadows until the perfect moment, a true Ninja this one. I frown, unfortunately he's right. We can't be any more reckless than we already were last night. It's best we don't risk it. I roll my eyes and squat back down, I lean back on my heels. I hate when he's right.

"Man, this sucks! This is so stupid. I join and what do I get? Watch duty." One of the guys playing poker slams down his cards and stands up. He throws his hands in the air as he speaks. He's got a black sweatshirt and a black beanie. He looks young, too young if you ask me.

He's probably just mad he's losing. The guy scraping in the chips is smoking a cigarette. He blows out a bunch of smoke and smiles.

"It's procedure, that's what rookies are for." He says. He seems like the one in charge and the only one above the age of twenty.

"I want to be out there, doing things! I hate just siting around playing cards. I could do this at my grannys every Sunday! I'm half tempted to quit. I hear Black Spades gotta much better job. They also got better deals, if you know what I mean." The boy contemplates.

"If ya talk about leaving, then ya won't be playing cards at granny's this Sunday, if ya know what I mean." The guy with the gun says. He tilts the barrel down towards the ground. He's a big guy with short dark hair. He's muscles are large and protruding from his brown jacket. He'd be fun in a fight.

"You threatening me Boar?" The young kid asks and steps towards him, trying to get in his face but 'Boar' is too tall.

"No," The guy, apparently named Boar, disclaims. His voice is deep and gruff and I can feel him smirking from here. "But if ya know whats good for ya ya'd stay right were ya are and shut up."

"What you tryna say?" The kid enquirers. Boar's still smiling as he gossips. Bingo, gangs love gossip.

"I heard we got ourselves a good deal coming in. A new weapon on the market, rumor has it it's a game changer and we got first dibs."

The fourth guy lays his cards down and faces the two members standing. He chimes into the conversation, "That's just rumors. What weapon could do that that any other couldn't?"

"I don't know. But people been saying they're only looking for one buyer. Denny was telling me that whoever has them will control the streets. No more of these fights back and forth and guess what? We are there number one prospect. We will be the top." Boar explains.

"Boar don't make shit up." The last man pipes up. He's got shaggy blonde hair that falls in his eyes. He's focused on his cards.

"I'm not! I heard Mac talking with Ritz. They were both with the boss when he was trying to make the deal."

The leader of this group has remained oddly quiet. He just sits back and enjoys his smoke. I glance over at Leo whose watching them closely, his eyes moving back and forth between each member.

"If we made that deal, don't you think we would have known about it by now?" Blondie asks.

"Well," Boar shrugs and leans in, "I heard during the meeting they were interrupted by unwanted visitors. Some _freaks_ came and broke up the party."

"Who? the Nomads?" The young kid asks.

"No, it was _them_. The Ghosts." Boar exclaims. Blondie and the fourth boy start to laugh.

"Now you really talking shit. They ain't real." Blondie states.

"Yeah? Tell that to Arnold and his grieving family."

I lean in, fascinated at this turn of the conversation. I bump into the box and a piece of metal falls. It falls to the ground and slams against the floor with a loud clang.

Whoops.

Leo grabs me and pulls my head below the boxes with him.

"What the hell was that?" The kid yells.

"Hey! Anyone in here?" Boar calls out. His gun at the ready.

Leo points towards the window we climbed through and I start moving towards it, being as silent as I can possibly be. We slink our way back outside before they manage to locate us. I peak back inside and notice that the guy smoking a cigarette, the seeming leader of the five, is staring up at the place we were hiding. He's squinting at it.

He seems pretty sharp, unlike the other four. I turn away quickly and follow Leo as we move out of their territory.

"So much for Ninja." Leo complains under his breath.

"My bad." I apologize. "At least we learned a little something." I remind him.

"That's true. And apparently, we've made a name for ourselves."

"Yeah. Not the most creative either."

 **Well that's all for now! Sorry it took longer then expected!**

 **Review and let me know what you think! I'm**


End file.
